


Gotta Get Up to Get Down

by circuitfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitfox/pseuds/circuitfox
Summary: Rhys is Jack's PA. After a year he finally feels like he has a handle on his job, his boss, and his life. But a trip to Pandora gone wrong reveals his deepest secret to Jack, and leaves him at his boss' mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I'm still working on the later chapters, but I wanted to get some feedback on these first couple chapters to see how folks like it. I'm normally a technical writer, so dipping into writing fiction is a new stretch for me. I hope folks enjoy it. I took the title from a flavor of beer that I particularly like that seems to reflect my mood while writing this.

Rhys was too close. 

He could feel the warmth of his skin through his clothes as Rhys brushed up against him. Jack could smell his hair products and aftershave, it smelled like mint and citrus, with some kind of spice. Jack was sitting in his ridiculously large office chair, behind his ridiculously large desk while Rhys was leaning into him explaining something about his schedule for next week. Jack wasn't listening. He was too distracted by the little details he got lost in when his PA was this close. Like focusing on watching the shape of Rhys’ cupid's bow lips; too caught up in wondering what it would be like to taste those lips. Would they be as soft as he imagined? Would they part ever so slightly as Jack leaned in for a kiss?

"Jack?" Rhys barked, glaring down at him. Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Jack, are you even listening?"

Jack blinked a few times to clear his daydreams and focus in what the other man just said. He narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me, sweetheart," he growled. "It almost sounded like you were getting uppity with me." Rhys blanched. Despite how familiar they had gotten over the past year of Rhys working as Jack's PA, he would be foolish to think he and Jack were friendly. Occasionally Rhys forgot, and let his mouth run a little too freely. 

"Sorry, Jack," he apologized meekly. "This meeting is important. I want to make sure you don't brush it off."

"I know how important this meeting is," Jack quipped. He glared up at Rhys, who withered under his gaze, but held Jack's eye. "I'll be there. You can go," Jack broke eye contact and turned back to the screen in front of him. 

"Yes, Jack." Rhys straightened. He hesitated for a moment before turning towards his own desk and walking away. Jack watched him go from the corner of his eye. He really didn't mind their interactions. In fact, he was rather fond of the kid's sass. There were very few people who had the balls to sass Handsome Jack, and the fact that Rhys felt comfortable enough to do so gave Jack a fluttering in his stomach. He wanted Rhys to feel comfortable around him. He didn't want him to be scared or awed like he had been when he'd first come to work for him, or like the thousands of other peons he had ready to fall at his feet on this station. The kid had backbone and Jack was proud of him for that. 

In truth he wasn't sure why he'd snapped at the kid just now. Maybe he was just embarrassed getting caught daydreaming. Admitting that to himself though would take a level of self-reflection he wasn't comfortable with. So, instead he chalked the reaction up to annoyance with the subject of the meeting Rhys was reminding him about. The representatives from Torgue were coming to Helios tomorrow to discuss a joint business venture. There would be three representatives from their sales department, including that loud-mouthed oaf, Mr. Flexington. God, what a stupid name. 

Rhys had set up the meeting over a month ago. He saw the potential for a joint venture on their newest product line, a shotgun that incorporated some of Torgue's explosive rounds into the accuracy and style of Hyperion’s line. Jack liked the idea and told him to set it up. But as the date got closer Jack got increasingly touchy about the meeting. Not because he didn't like Rhys' idea, but because he hated meeting with Torgue. Maybe he just needed something to relieve the stress. Or someone, he thought to himself glancing over towards his PA's desk. Rhys was diligently working over the last few details of their presentation to the Torgue sales reps for tomorrow, including checking on the travel arrangements, housing for their guests, and making sure the Hyperion sales associates knew exactly what they were supposed to say and do at the meeting. Jack watched him work for a long moment before he sighed and turned back to his work. 

When Rhys had started as his PA over a year ago it was at the recommendation of his former PA, Blake. Jack had given Blake permission to transfer departments over to head up the sales team on the condition that he find him a replacement PA first. Rhys was who Blake picked. After some thorough vetting of Rhys by his security team (revealing nothing unusual except a slightly unnerving quantity of Handsome Jack merchandize), Rhys was hired on as Jack's new PA. For the first few weeks Rhys was so nervous about his new position that he couldn't look directly at his new boss without turning into a stammering idiot. That he had progressed to occasional backtalk and scolding spoke volumes as to how far he'd come since those early days. 

Yet, Rhys wasn't the only one whose attitude regarding the other had changed in the past year. Jack's original assessment of Rhys was that he was a clumsy, blubbering giraffe. Since then, and once he got over his initial awkwardness, the young man had proven himself to be extremely competent. Easily managing both Jack's rigorous schedule, and the man himself. Somewhere along the way Jack started to realize that Rhys was smart, witty, and exceptionally talented. All of that would have been enough to warrant Jack’s respect and, dare he say it, friendship. Sometime within the past year though, Jack also realized that Rhys would blush like an overripe tomato anytime Jack flirted with him. 

Jack had originally started doing it just to get a rise out of Rhys and watch how red his face got. After a while though Jack started to realize that he was starting to mean the innuendos and flirtations he was throwing at Rhys, and the realization shocked him. First, because Rhys was a dude, and not that Jack hadn't been with men before, but those instances had been rare and not the norm. Second, while Rhys was good looking, he wasn't supermodel hot, stunningly gorgeous, or amazingly badass that Jack would normally go for. Rhys was...well...cute. In a boy next door kind of way. Additionally, he wasn't interested in starting any kind of relationship with the man, since dating your PA was a bad idea in general. It tended to complicate the work day in a way he didn't want to deal with. Yet, once his brain had switched from not attracted to Rhys over to attracted, he couldn't see any way to switch it back. It was damn annoying. 

Thankfully, Rhys didn't seem to notice the transition. Jack was just, well...Jack. He'd always flirted with the younger man, and even if Rhys had grown somewhat accustomed to it (he still turned red, but not AS red) he never expected anything to come about as a result of the interactions. Handsome Jack would never honestly be interested in someone like him, no matter how good a PA he was. He thought of himself as fairly attractive, and worked hard to make sure he looked his best every day, but Jack could have anyone he wanted. He could be balls-deep in the most stunning men or women in the universe, and Rhys didn't delude himself to thinking he was good enough for Jack. 

From his place at his desk Rhys turned to Jack, "I'm putting an order in for lunch. What would you like to eat?"

Jack looked up from his screen and swiveled his chair towards his PA, "I could go for some Rhysie cakes," he smirked. Rhys just rolled his eyes and groaned, a light dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks. 

"Seriously, Jack," he pleaded. "If you don't tell me what you want to eat I'm ordering from that Chinese place you hate." 

"You're mean, kitten," Jack whined, pushing out his bottom lip and pouting. Rhys gave him a flat stare before raising a single eyebrow as if to say, "really?" Jack chuckled and said, "Order us up some sandwiches from that place over off the 43rd floor. Those were really good last time." Rhys nodded and turned to put in the order. Jack smiled and watched him while he phoned in their lunch order. Glad that his outburst from earlier was forgotten.


	2. Torgue reps on Helios

The next day, as Rhys and Jack were preparing for the meeting with Torgue, Jack watched Rhys as he ran around making last minute phone calls to catering and the sales team. He was dressed smartly in a dark blue suit with a light blue button-down shirt topped off with a Hyperion yellow tie. It was well-tailored and showed off the young man's form nicely. Jack watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Sneaking glances whenever he thought Rhys wasn't looking. He was daydreaming again, imagining what it would be like to have those long legs of Rhys' wrapped around his waist. 

Shaking his head, Jack forced himself away from those thoughts. He reminded himself, again, that fooling around with his PA wouldn't lead anywhere good. He glanced down at his Echo to check the time. Twenty minutes until the representatives would be landing. Rhys was wrapping up his phone call and heading for the door, waving at Jack as he left. The plan was for Rhys to meet the Torgue reps, get them settled into their housing for the evening, and the group would meet up later for drinks and dinner. Tomorrow they would begin their negotiations. Tonight, was just a meet and greet. 

Jack sighed as he gave one last look at Rhys' backside before he slipped out the door. Yeah, not gonna do it. Maybe he just needed to get laid. 

Later that night, Jack swirled his insanely expensive whiskey around his glass idly while lounging in the VIP room at the Red Room bar with Rhys, the sales team, and the representatives from Torgue. Mr. Flexington was recounting stories of his dislike of laser weapons, and how he managed to blow up one of Janey Spring's modified lasers on Elpis back in the day. Unimpressed by his story, Jack lazily sipped his whiskey. Hearing about Elpis brought back memories he'd rather not relive. Rhys seemed to sense his boss' discomfort and scooted closer. Leaning in he said, "You doing ok, Jack?"

Jack turned and put his lips down close to Rhys' ear, "I'm bored to tears, cupcake. How much longer do we need to play nice and listen to this crap?" 

Rhys snickered, "Just a little while longer, Jack." The CEO could tell Rhys was a little tipsy by the lazy droop of his eyes, and the ever so slight sway in the younger man. Rhys didn't have much of a tolerance for alcohol, and had told Jack as much on several occasions. Jack was on his third glass of whiskey and was feeling a little tipsy himself. Though his tolerance was much higher, it wasn't what it used to be. The two men were still leaned in towards one another, with Jack close enough to smell the alcohol on Rhys breath, his cologne, hair products, and something else. Something very... Rhys. A sweet smell that reminded Jack of honey and lavender. He buried his nose in at the meeting between Rhys’ shoulder and neck and inhaled deeply. Rhys' shoulder shook as he chuckled. 

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked drawing away from Jack to look him in the eye. Jack gave him a little smirk. 

"Maybe," Jack's eyes gleamed. "You smell nice, kitten." His voice was low and husky from the whiskey. Rhys inhaled sharply and met his eyes, biting down on his lower lip. God, Jack loved it when he did that. He wanted to lean in and nibble on that lip. Spurred on by drink, he leaned in towards Rhys. His eyes focused on those soft lips. Rhys’ breath caught in his throat, as he slowly tilted his head in anticipation of the kiss before the moment was interrupted by Flexington's booming voice. 

"You remember that, Jackie?" he yelled. Jack growled. He hated that nickname. Rhys pulled back sharply at the interruption. As if suddenly remembering where they were. Jack ran a hand over his face before turning his eyes over to the group. 

"Don't call me that," he growled. 

"I'm sorry, Handsome Jack," Flexington said, drawing the name out. "I was just telling the boys here about some of your exploits on Elpis back with Zarpedon and the Lost Legion. Caused quite a stir back before you were the big, boss man." Jack's eyes narrowed. Rhys knew that look. Jack was about 10 seconds away from strangling someone if Torgue didn't change the subject. 

"Mr. Flexington," his PA interrupted. "Why don't you tell us about how you became the official spokesman of Torgue?" Rhys was gripping Jack's thigh with his hand as if to hold the CEO back from whatever violent action he was about to take. Jack reached out and gripped Rhys' hand. 

Quietly, so only Rhys could hear he said, "Thanks." Rhys look Jack in the eye and nodded. 

"Of course, Jack," the young man sighed. Jack brought Rhys' hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back, letting his lips linger. Their eyes met one another’s for the barest of moments before Rhys looked away, blinking rapidly to clear his head, and said, "I have to go." He stood up and straightened out his jacket. "Good night, Jack. I'll see you in the morning." Jack watched him leave before going back to nursing his drink, and thinking to himself that he was in deep trouble. 

Rhys barely made it out the door before he collapsed against the wall gripping the front of his shirt. His heart was beating so fast he felt as if at any moment it would come bursting out of his chest. He'd crushed on Jack ever since the man had become the CEO, and working for him hadn't dulled his infatuation any. If anything, it had made it stronger seeing his hero up close every day. Seeing him not just as an icon, but also as a man. A man with murderous tendencies who ran on manic energy and caffeine, but also a man who was incredibly smart, made corny jokes, and cared deeply about his company. 

Rhys took several steadying breaths before straightening up and making his way towards his apartments. He needed a very cold shower before bed, he thought, clutching his right hand and thinking back to Jack's lips brushing over the metal of his cybernetic hand. He was in deep trouble. He knew that no matter how much he fantasized over Jack's attentions, he could never indulge. If Jack ever found out about him, about his secret, his life would be over. Because Rhys was a siren. And everyone knew of Jack's fascination with the rare inhumans. The last thing he could ever do was let Jack know what he was.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes a bold step forward asking Rhys out on a date. Rhys takes an equally bold step by saying yes.

The next day was filled with negotiations and tours with the Torgue group. Rhys was scheduled to take them on a tour of the station after a brief breakfast with the sales group. Upon stepping into the office that morning, Jack gave no acknowledgment of his behavior the night before, and was soon buried in the day’s work. Rhys thought perhaps the matter was forgotten, which was for the best. Maybe it had just been the alcohol talking. 

It wasn't until later, during his tour for the Torgue representatives, that he was proven wrong when he received a text from Jack. 

-Have dinner with me tonight, HJ-

Rhys stared at the text for several minutes, unsure of how to answer. On one hand, it was just dinner. On the other, it wasn't as if it could go any further, and saying yes would give the impression that it could be something more. Yet how could he say no to Handsome Jack? How do you let him down after if you don’t?

-I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Rhys-

-Is that Rhys talking, or my PA? HJ-

-…your PA. Rhys-

-What if I want to take Rhys out and not my PA? HJ-

-Does that mean you’re firing me? Rhys-

-Haha. That’s not what I mean and you know it. HJ-

-Yeah, ok. What time? Rhys-

-I'll pick you up around 7. Wear something nice. HJ-

Yeah, he was screwed.

\---------------------

Jack showed up at his apartment promptly at 6:58pm wearing a pair of jeans and a casual white button down under a black blazer. 

"Lookin' good, kitten," Jack exclaimed as Rhys pulled open the door. Rhys was dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a button up blue shirt with a yellow and blue vest that paired nicely with the yellow and black of his arm. 

Rhys smirked, "where are we going?" he asked while pulling the door closed behind him.

"You find out when we get there," Jack replied as he offered his hand to Rhys. The young man gave a skeptical glance down at Jack's offered hand, before grasping it with his own. 

Jack led them to a bank of elevators reserved for Hyperion's elite that would take them up to one of Helios' upper most levels. Jack held onto Rhys' hand for the entirety of the elevator ride, but neither man spoke. When the elevator doors opened, Jack led Rhys towards one of the areas ritzier restaurants, the kind you need a month’s advance notice and probably some blackmail material on a Board member to get a table. When you’re Handsome Jack, however, doors open to you no matter where you go. 

As the Matradee led them past the elite of Helios, past the men and women dressed in finery Rhys thought he didn't have the bank account to even be looking at, and to their table near the wall of windows overlooking Elpis, Jack leaned over to Rhys and whispered, “Might want to close your mouth. You look like you’re trying to catch flies,” he chuckled. Rhys snapped his mouth shut so fast his teeth clacked together, and his face went bright red. He admitted to being more than a little star struck by the glamour of the location, and he felt remarkably out of place. 

Rhys was sure his face couldn’t get any redder when Jack held his chair out for him to sit upon arrival at their table. For his part Jack looked thoroughly amused at Rhys’ reactions to his antics. He seated himself across from the blushing young man and ordered an expensive sounding bottle of red wine for the pair. 

“Rhys, you look a little flustered there, cupcake. Relax,” Jack chuckled. 

“Why would you bring us here, Jack?” Rhys hissed. “I’ve never even so much as look at anything this expensive in my life.” He gestured vaguely at the dinnerware in front of him. “I’m afraid to even touch anything.” 

Jack reached across the table and grabbed Rhys’ human hand, stroking his thumb affectionately over his knuckles. “You’re with Handsome Jack, kitten. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Jack met his eyes across the table and held them. There was warmth and confidence, and more than a touch of arrogance in his gaze. Rhys’ heart leapt in his chest. He’d seen Jack angry and terrifying. He’d seen the man stressed out from too many nights with too little sleep, and manic from too many cups of coffee. Yet, this was maybe the first time he’d seen Jack this at ease. He gave Jack a small nod and a squeeze of his hand. Jack returned the squeeze and pulled his hand back to pick up his menu. “That’s the ticket. Now, they have an excellent fillet here, if you’re a steak guy, and I’ve heard there’s a pasta dish they make that is pretty famous…” 

Rhys let his mind wander as Jack prattled on about the menu items. Jack was an easy man to get lost in. He was like a large planetary object with a mass so great it eclipsed all the other objects around it, drawing them in and absorbing them. In the year that he’d been working for Jack he’d slowly come into the CEO’s orbit. Rhys let himself wonder, briefly, what it would be like to let himself get drawn in, to be absorbed into Jack’s world. Previous to coming to work in the big office, he’d made it his passion to learn all he could about Handsome Jack the hero (it was a passion he would tell Vaughn, not an obsession), but knew little about the Jack away from that image. Learning about Jack as the CEO of the company had been a necessity for the job, but learning about Jack as an individual had been priority for doing the job well. 

Initially Rhys feared they might not have much in the way of non-work topics to discuss, but he was sorely mistaken. The two soon fell into easy conversation on a wide-range of topics, spurred on by good food and the better part of the bottle of wine between them. They talked some about their early careers at Hyperion and where they went to college. Both admitted to knowing little to nothing about the other’s life prior to that. Rhys admitted to being born and raised on Promethea, much to Jack’s surprise. 

“Really, I thought for sure a string bean like yourself would be from one of the Eden’s or something,” Jack exclaimed. 

“Nope. Promethean raised,” he confessed. “Of course, I got out of there as soon as I was able. I went to school on Eden 5, that’s where Vaughn and I met and became friends.”

“What about the other one? Jack asked. “The chick with the dreads.”

“Yvette,” Rhys supplied. “Met her my first day on Helios.”

Jack made a non-committal noise and a nod. “Do you ever go back?”

“What? To Promethea?” Rhys asked. Jack nodded. “Why would I ever want to go back there?”

“I dunno. Family?”

Rhys’ dropped his gaze, “no. I don’t have any family left.”

“Oh, pumpkin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Jack began, genuine concern in his voice. 

“No,” Rhys cut him off. “It’s ok. You didn’t know.” Jack didn’t know. How could he? Rhys had made damn sure that everything about his past had been erased. The group that had raised him, the cult really, they were all dead now. All because of him. They sat in stony silent for a few awkward moments before Rhys changed topics. “I was surprised when you asked me out.”

Jack raised one perfectly manicured brow and said “Oh? Why’s that?”

Rhys shrugged, “Well, I didn’t think you were…well…I didn’t think you were into…” he gestured at himself and coughed, struggling to finish his thought. 

“What? Just you or men in general?”

“Yes? I mean, I knew you’d had girlfriends in the past. I just never heard of you having any boyfriends, ya know?” 

Jack smirked, “That something your little stalker fan club doesn’t have in its “Handsome Jack dating files”?” 

Rhys gave him a dirty look. “We don’t have a “Handsome Jack dating file” you jerk.” 

Jack bust out laughing, “So you DO have a stalker fan club?”

Rhys realized what he just admitted to and blushed. “NO!” he exclaimed. “It’s not like that.” Awkwardly he rubbed at the back of his neck with his human hand, and mumbled something that Jack didn’t quite hear. 

“What was that, kitten?”

Rhys huffed and said, “I said, it’s that I admire you.” He fidgeted with his hands in his lap and admitted, “I wanted to be like you.”

Jack stopped laughing. For a long moment Rhys was afraid to look up, afraid of what he would see on Jack’s face when he did so. Would Jack be angry with him for thinking he could be like him? Disgusted? 

“Rhys,” Jack said sternly. “Look at me.” Rhys sighed and did so. Jack wasn’t laughing. He wasn’t angry, or disgusted. He was smiling. “You have the brains and ambition to really make something of yourself. I didn’t keep you on as my PA just because you were easy on the eyes. Though that didn’t hurt,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making Rhys chuckle. “Seriously. I’ll take it as a compliment that you would want to be like me.” 

“As if your ego needs to be any bigger,” Rhys chided. They both laughed. 

“You didn't answer my question,” Rhys prompted as their laughter died down to lingering smiles. 

“Now who's looking for an ego boost?” jibed Jack. 

Rhys blushed and nervously rubbed his cybernetic hand on the back of his neck. With a softness and solemnity rarely expressed Jack placed his hand on Rhys’ and squeezed lightly. Capturing the young man’s gaze he said, “

Jack insisted on waking Rhys back to his apartment after dinner. “Are you sure you won’t come back to my place for a cup of coffee or a glass of whiskey, cupcake?” 

Rhys bit his lower lip in contemplation, knowing that being alone with Jack probably wasn’t the best idea. “We both have an early morning tomorrow, Jack. But I had a really good time. Thank you for this.”

“Ok, Rhysie. Well, then. I’ll see you in the morning.” Rhys started to turn towards his apartment door, but Jack stopped him, “Wait, just one more thing.” Jack reached out and cupped the back of Rhys neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Rhys’ eyes went wide in shock at the feel of Jack’s lips on his. For the briefest of moments his brain overloaded, unable to respond, and his instincts took over. His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed into the kiss. The hand on the back of his neck threaded its way into his hair, as Jack’s other hand snaked around his waist, pulling him in closer. Rhys threw his arms around Jack’s neck, surrendering himself to the kiss. 

Rhys world narrowed until only Jack existed. His touches were just the right combination of firm and gentle. His mouth was hot and still tasted faintly of wine and the sweetness of their shared dessert. When Jack pulled away several minutes later, Rhys’ face was flush with excitement. 

“Wow,” he said breathily. “That was nice.” 

Jack smirked and winked at him. “See ya tomorrow, Rhysie,” he said before turning and walking back towards the bank of elevators at the end of the corridor. Rhys watched him go, gathering himself before turning and unlocking the door to his apartment. 

Once inside he leaned against the door, “I am so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make an effort to make weekly updates on this fiction, but be patient with me. I'm shaking out some kinks in my writing and how I write Jack. I see him as not just a loud-mouth, evil, Dr. Badguy, but as a smart CEO who thinks he's doing the right thing, even if it means the people of Pandora suffer. I think the best bad guys are the ones who are smart and think they're doing the right thing.


End file.
